Suzuka: Voice from the Future Chap8
'Chapter 8: City of Secrets' A few more days of traveling, and they were finally approaching the gates of the capital. "There's the gates!" Kirche called from the front wagon. Colbert was sitting next to her. Inside the wagon, most were still sound asleep, Louise was asleep with her head on Saito's shoulder, and Suzuka was lying down with her head in Louise's lap. Tiffania was sleeping under blanket with a pillow, and Tabitha and Illococoo were sleeping with their heads together. Agnès on the other hand, was wide awake with her sword in her hand. Everyone else was in the rear wagon. "Will they let us through?" Agnès asked "I'm a member of the Zerbst Family." said Kirche as they approached the guards "They won't refuse me." "Identification please." said the guard when they stopped "Kirche Zerbst." Kirche proclaimed showing the guard a ring with the Zerbst Family Crest "Let them pass." the guard ordered, and the gates opened "See?" "I'll admit, I'm impressed." said Agnès "What's going on?" Saito asked sleepily, as the force of the stop seemed to have awoken everyone "We just passed through the gates of the capital." said Agnès "Good." said Louise through a yawn "Now we just have to find a place to stay for the night before we go see the Emperor." "We're going to see the Emperor now." said Kirche "Don't worry about a place to stay, my family owns an inn that's popular with soldiers." "Ahead of things." said Tabitha Upon reaching the doors of the Palace: "What do you mean 'we can't come in'?!" Kirche demanded "I am the daughter of the Zerbst Family! My name isn't turned away." "I'm sorry miss Zerbst, but recent times have instated new rules." said the guard "No-one gets in to see the Emperor. Now good day." "If my ring, proving who I am, isn't enough..." She got close to the guard and pulled her shirt off her breast a slight bit "Perhaps you'd like something else?" "No!" he pushed Kirche away "We're not idiots. As I said before, no-one gets in. Good day." "But..." "I said 'good day'!" "B-" Kirche tried to protest again, but Colbert put his hand on her shoulder "We best not try their patience." said Colbert "Lets just go to your family's inn." said Saito Kirche accepted defeat and obliged. Later at the inn. "Why wouldn't they let us in?" Kirche asked as the group met in one of the larger rooms "Will you give it a rest already?" said Louise "I can't. My family knows the Emperor personally, we were never turned away from the palace. So why now?" "He said 'times change'." said Guiche "Maybe the Emperor can't have people barging in on him right now with things looking tense in the government." "That's not really an excuse to turn away someone from a military family." said Montmorency "I'm with miss Zerbst." said Agnès "Things are fishy. We need to get in there, one way or another." "Any ideas?" Saito asked "Way ahead of you." said Kirche "Siesta, did you bring them?" "I did. They're still in the wagon." said Siesta "I had to pull a few strings with Jessica though. "What are you two talking about?" Suzuka asked "I thought something might prevent us from getting in." said Kirche "So I prepared. There's going to be a performance tomorrow-night to celebrate the 20th anniversary of the Emperors coronation. Remember when we rescued Tabitha from Al Hambra?" those who were there nodded "Well we're going to take part in the event by doing the same thing this time." Everyone who participated in Tabitha's rescue suddenly understood and there was an instant uproar. "You mean those dancer costumes?" Louise asked perplexed "That's right." said Kirche "Saito told me about that," said Agnès with a look of fury "and you're not fitting me into one of those revealing garments." "There aren't enough costumes for all the girls here, to begin with." said Kirche "And I was hoping that dear Suzuka would take Louise's place this time around." Suzuka's and Louise's faces turned into shock "You're not putting one of those on my daughter!" said Louise "And I refuse to wear one!" said Suzuka "And I refuse to let you put Suzuka through that!" said Saito "Well I'm not going to include Louise this time, and Tabitha can't do it either. That effectively means we're a dancer short." said Kirche, she then looked at Agnès "So that means...." Agnès face turned to shock "I thought you might try to refuse." The following night, after managing to get into the performance hall by passing off as performers; "Everyones out there." said Illococoo, peering through the curtain. She was wearing one of the belly dancer outfits, along with Tiffania, Montmorency, and Agnès. "How did I get into this?" Agnès demanded "Look at me, I've never shown this much skin before." "You're not the only one who's complaining." said Suzuka, who was also wearing a costume, much to her embarrassment "How did I'' get into this when mom and dad already said 'no'? Why didn't Kirche do this if it was her idea? And why couldn't we use Siesta if Kirche wasn't going to do it?" "Because Kirche couldn't risk being recognized on stage in this country." said Agnès "It would tarnish her family name. And Siesta had to help the others search the audience for the Emperor. There was no one else available." "Plus, she's not a good dancer." said Tiffania "And how do we do that dance again?" "Just move your hips back and forth, and let your breasts shake." said Montmorency "If Her Majesty saw me doing this, I would be dismissed immediately." said Agnès "Girls, it's our turn." said Illococoo, with a bit too much excitement in her voice. And they walked out onto the stage as the last performers left "I'm going to regret this." said Suzuka In the audience; "Kirche is ''going to pay for this." said Louise as the girls walked out "Just look at our daughter. A real mother wouldn't let this happen." "Hmm." "What Siesta?" Louise demanded "You've only been pregnant a week, and already you're acting like a mother." Siesta replied "Enough of that." said Saito "I don't like it either, but we need to keep our minds on the task at hand." "We must find the Emperor." said Guiche "Oh great, they're doing the same 'breast-shake' thing from Al Hambra." "Mind on task." said Tabitha After several minutes of searching, along with the girls doing their best to keep the audience entertained, it was clear that the Emperor was not in the hall yet. Just then, the Emperor entered to take his throne and watch the performance. "There he is." said Kirche "We need to get to him." said Saito "No need to do it now, we just need to follow him when he leaves." Kirche explained Meanwhile on stage; "Is that the Emperor?" Suzuka whispered as she continued to move her hips, allowing her breasts to shake "It is." Agnès answered, doing the same with her own body "How much longer do we have to do this?" "Until we're told to stop." said Montmorency, still moving as well "This is so much fun." said Illococoo "But I can barely get it right." said Tiffania Meanwhile in the audience; "He's leaving." said Kirche as the girls dance ended "This is our chance, lets go." "Miss Zerbst." said a man behind Kirche that turned out to be the Captain of the Guard "You and your friends follow me." Deciding that it was best not to disobey, Kirche, Saito, Louise, Guiche, Julio, Tabitha, Colbert, and Siesta followed him to his office. "What's this about?" Kirche demanded "Yesterday, you were turned away from the palace, yet you saw fit to sneak in here." said the captain, which the name plate on his desk said his name to be Iagnom de Omag "It's my understanding that you wish to see the Emperor. This, I cannot allow. And your name, Ms. Zerbst, means little anymore." At that moment, the rest of the girls were led into the room. All had blankets around their shoulders. "We are representatives of Queen Henrietta de Tristain!" Saito declared "Oh, I can see that." the captain said with sarcasm "Why won't you let us talk to the Emperor?" Kirche demanded "Please." said Louise "Recent reveal-" Suzuka cast her a warning look "Recently 'foreseen' things has shown that a terrible man named Omeggadon will come to power in this country. And create an empire that will-" "That's enough! I can see your good intentions, and Her Majesty's, but the Emperor has no time to get involved in these political gambles. These sort of things are left to the Prime Minister, which I am currently in an acting position due to his recent passing. And it is strict policy that the Emperor not get involved. While His Imperial Majesty retains the position of Ruler of Germania, it is the Prime Minister's job to run this country, including overseeing the military and the Secret Police." "So the Emperor is just a figurehead." said Colbert "He's your puppet." said Agnès "Oh no." said Iagnom "The Emperor is an icon, a god to us all. But as I said before, it is strict policy that the Emperor not get involved in petty matters such as this." "But..." Louise tried to start "No more of this. Had you arrived announced, or by invitation, you would've been treated as honored guests. But now, while you are in the capital, you will be watched around the clock by the Secret Police. These Guards will see you back to your inn now." A bit later in the inn; In the boys room: "Well that went well." said Julio "Something's not right about that guy." said Saito "What do you mean?" Guiche asked "He was a bit... I don't know." "He had a familiar aura around him that's what." said Derflinger "I sensed it too." said Colbert "We need to watch out step around him." In the girls room: Tiffania, Tabitha, and Illococoo were already asleep "That was the worst!" said Kirche while brushing Louise's hair "I know." said Suzuka "I've never been so embarrassed in my life." "I was talking about our attempt to get at the Emperor, and that scolding by the captain." "Oh, right." "By the way Agnès." said Siesta "You looked good up there. You moved so naturally." "Shut up maid?" Agnès snapped "Though I must admit, I did feel more relaxed as I moved... Oh what am I saying?! I'm never doing that again!" "And all those men gawping at us." said Suzuka as she shuddered "Never again." "Enough of that." said Agnès lying back on her bed "What disturbs me the most right now, is how the acting Prime Minister described the Emperors role in Germanian Royal Society." "To think so much is being kept from the Emperor." Montmorency agreed "What do you think he's still unaware off?" "Maybe that there's a conspiracy right under his nose." Siesta suggested "Suzuka, are you OK?" Suzuka didn't answer "Suzuka, what's wrong?" Louise asked putting her hands on Suzuka's shoulders "Still embarrassed about the performance?" "It's not that. It's just... he seemed so familiar." Suzuka replied "The acting Prime Minister. I can't help but feel we've seen him someplace before. Oh mother, maybe I'm just losing it." Little did they know, that the captain was more familiar than they could have possible thought. Zero no Tsukaima Fanon < Top Of Page > Table Content Voice from the Future Chapter 7: Road to Germania, a youth bestowed << >> Chapter 9: The Bond of a Family Category:Chapters